


Meow

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Embarrassing greetings, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sasuke is hiding in his hotel room, Vacation AU, embarrassing moments in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were better ways to meet someone new, and Itachi really had embarrassed himself, but who knew such a greeting could roll into something far more interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> For my little birdy, Robin ;) I hope I have done your request justice! I needed to fit it all in, and really tried my best! Also sorry for the long wait, but here it is :D Please enjoy, doll!

Forks and knives were dumped in a big plastic tub, ready to be washed. They clattered against each other, the sound resonating through the wide hall. Loud conversations were held as breakfast was shuffled in with greedy gestures, plates filled with too much food, and most would go to waste. But that was the vacation life. Sitting in a large dining hall with a hundred different people, all gathering there to start there day early and get ready for the sun. A soft breeze would sweep through the glassless windows, creating the right temperature to comfortably dine in.

Itachi's family was one of the families that gathered early to eat breakfast too, and because they wanted to outsmart most of the mass, they would arrive half an hour earlier than the rest. Waking up this early on vacation should not be possible, but this was just how the Uchiha family spend their time off. At least Sasuke had gotten away with getting up early today, though Itachi wouldn't want to trade positions in this case. Sasuke had gotten the worst sunburn yesterday, because he refused to apply enough sunscreen during the day, so now he was hiding in the hotel room. At least there was air-conditioning there.

Walking down a narrow path, Itachi followed after his parents, leaving the dining hall behind. Mikoto was dressed in a flower dress, the skirt flowing behind her as her feet hit the first patch of sand on the beach. Sunglasses were already firmly placed on her nose, eyes sheltered from the low hanging sun that was still slowly creeping up. Fugaku was right behind her, carrying a big grocery bag, which was now filled with two towels, a few books to read, sunscreen, and all other things that would be needed on the beach. Itachi was right behind them, not really paying attention to where they were going. He would sit where they would sit, and there he would enjoy his book.

Dark eyes fluttered to the side when he saw another family passing by, small children skipping ahead of their mother and father. Perhaps Itachi was a little too old to go on vacation with his parents, but they paid for it, and who was he to refuse. He was a solitary guy anyway, so Itachi didn't really go out to find new friends. Though now that Sasuke was not tagging along with them, he did feel this sense of loneliness. At least he had his little brother to hang out with when he felt like socializing. Not to mention many had given him funny looks too, wondering why someone in his twenties would still join his parents on vacation. Or perhaps they thought very different things. Creepier things. Like him being the toy boy of an older couple. People did think strange things.

Sand had squeezed itself between Itachi's toes, grinding against the skin until it left his feet feeling soft. It was a weird feeling, and not something Itachi particularly liked, but he trudged on nonetheless, following his parents to the beds they favoured over all the others.

Casting another glance to the side, Itachi now noticed a stray cat hiding away under one of the plastic beds. Its eyes were half lidded as he enjoyed the shadow the bed provided him with. Dark brown fur covered its whole body in a striped pattern, the hairs short and tough. One bed further Itachi spotted another cat. A white one this time, though some spots in his fur looked more grey and brown, because it was so dirty. They were still strays, so couldn't really be helped. At least they didn't look underfed, which must have something to do with living on the resort. The leftovers were probably for the cats.

Itachi halted right in front of a bed, crouching down to lure one of the cats towards him. He had always liked cats, and would give any cat he saw attention if he could. Pet them, feed them. Usually they also liked him back, though these cats felt like staying right in their safe spot. They didn't seem to fear him, but they simply didn't care. Probably because he wasn't carrying any food with him, which would change tomorrow, now that he knew they were here.

While Itachi busied himself with the cats, he hadn't noticed his parents had also stopped walking. They were greeting another family happily, talking about memories of years ago. Of times when Itachi was not even here yet. A reconcile with an old friend in a distant country. But all Itachi saw was the twitch of an ear as Itachi tried clacking his tongue to gain the attention of the brown tabby male.

'Itachi, come introduce yourself.'

At his mother's voice Itachi turned a confused look over his shoulder, his eyes falling on another family of three. Mother, father and son. Itachi's eyes lingered on the strange whisker marks on the son's cheek, it reminding him of the cats in front of him. And with his hand still stretched out towards the male cat, Itachi greeted in the most intelligent way. 'Meow.'

A stunned look ran through everyone, eyes wide in surprise, and Itachi's look matched them perfectly. How had that even happened? Had he gotten so lost in the cats? The son with the bleach blond hair and a nice tanned skin, looked a little taken aback at first. But then slowly a big grin formed on his lips as he casually threw an arm against the back of his head. 'Meow, right back at ya.'

The easy way in which the guy spoke back to him, left Itachi feel a little better about his slip up. It was silly what he had done, but the other hadn't seemed to mind at all, and even went with it. A soft smile slipped on Itachi's lips as well, and he now felt comfortable enough to join his family, and leave the cats behind.

That they would spend the rest of the day with the other family was not something Itachi had expected though, but here they were, mother beside mother, father beside father, and Itachi beside their teenaged son. Itachi had learned quite a few things about the fellow already. That his name was Naruto, that he was about the same age as Sasuke, and then he loved drumming along to whatever song he was listening to. Quite an annoying sound when you tried to read a book about serial killers. But the fingers kept on slamming against the armrest of the bed Naruto was lying on, lips pursed to recreate whatever tune came along.

Eventually Itachi gave up on the book when Naruto started tapping his foot along as well. The book was slammed closed and dumped onto the end of the bed, almost falling into the sand below. With a sigh Itachi sat up and glanced at the sky. The sun did its best to filter through the reed covered sunshades standing above their heads. It was still incredibly warm though. No matter how far the shadow stretched. The wind that blew was even warm, and Itachi felt sticky and gross. Warm weather was really not his forte.

'Where are you going?'

Itachi hadn't even really made a move to go somewhere yet, but Naruto had taken his movement as a sign. He was now also sitting up, earphones pulled out of his ears, the music still booming from his lap where they lay.

'I think I'll go for a swim,' Itachi replied plainly, and then pushed himself off his bed, feeling his towel had already gotten damp with sweat. With a frown Itachi took a few steps before an enthusiastic blond joined him on his way.

'I'll go with you. It's more fun to take a swim together,' Naruto said with a grin, an arm again casted backwards to hold his head up or something. There was something really relaxing about the energetic blond, strangely enough. Even if the guy was all over the place, he did it all at his own pace. There was nothing planned about his movements, nor did Naruto really care what would happen. He would decide on the spot if it was worth his time, and if it would be fun. It was a strange occurrence for Itachi, but also a welcomed on.

The first steps into the water were quite nice. The small waves rippled against Itachi's feet, and the temperature was pleasant. That was until he took a few more steps into the water and it now reached till his waist. The water had gotten cold there and Itachi had to do his best to not shake from the temperature. And right beside him Naruto was splashing around, dunking his head under water first to show that he didn't care one bit that it was freezing cold. His laugh was intoxicating and Itachi relished in the sound as he trudged on, not letting the water stop him from washing the sweat off his body.

Naruto swam circles around him as Itachi still moved forward, feet slipping through the sand, making him sink lower and lower until the water reached his chest. That was far enough for him and Naruto seemed happy enough as well, humming a tune under his breath. 'So how long have you been here already?' Itachi asked, trying to make some sort of conversation. He was never really great at small talk.

Halting in his swimming, Naruto tried to find the ground below him, but found that the water then reached above his mouth. Spluttering he came back to the surface. 'Okay, you are taller than me,' Naruto said, spitting out some more salty water. He swam a little backwards until he could stand normally and Itachi felt the need to join him, because it was more polite that way, wasn't it? 'Uh, and we've been here since yesterday, but we arrived late, so today is our first day here really. It's been nice so far though.' The happy grin was right back in place, even if the salt must still be burning a little in Naruto's throat.

'We've been here two days now, but we had the same as you. Yesterday was our first full day.' And Sasuke managed to get a sunburn right away. His vacation was going to suck the rest of the time.

Itachi's reply didn't really seem to interest Naruto as the teen again started swimming around, splashing some water up against Itachi's chest for fun. 'Do you have any other things planned while you here?' came the absentminded question, Naruto taking a dive under right after to swim a few feet under the surface.

Right as he came up, Itachi wanted to give Naruto an answer, but the look Naruto had on his face made the words stop from coming out. It was pure horror and perhaps something like embarrassment. Had something odd happened down in the water? Maybe Naruto had seen something while he had been down. 'Are you okay?' Itachi asked carefully, and Naruto answered by shaking his head, his lips pressed together tightly. 'Do you need help?' Itachi followed it up with.

'Do you by chance see my swimming trunks somewhere around?'

The question at first confused Itachi. Until this bright orange thing drifted along. A big smile formed on Itachi's lips as he realised what had happened and he couldn't help but actually laugh at that. He still fished the swimming trunks out of the water, and Naruto grasped it out of Itachi's hand with an angry pout, but in the end he needed Itachi to lean on to even be able to put his trunks back on.

The orange blob disappeared beneath the water as Naruto tried to stick his foot through one of the trunk's legs, but instantly he lost his footing. The hand that was balanced on Itachi's shoulder slipped down, and Itachi did his best to catch Naruto before he fell down completely. Itachi's hands grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be Naruto's waist on the right, and Naruto's butt cheek on the left. In that awkward stance they stood for a while, both completely humiliated by what was happening, and then they quickly broke apart.

'I apologise. I didn't mean to…' Itachi tried to say, but was cut off when Naruto started ranting.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I am such an idiot and god… I am just going to get out of the water and not lose my swimming trunks again.' Naruto really looked mortified as he stood before Itachi, and Itachi couldn't help but cast a glance down, because Naruto was still not wearing his trunks. The orange garment was floating in Naruto's hand as the teen kept going on and on about how embarrassed he was. All the while giving Itachi a view of his junk. There was not much to see, because the water wasn't clear enough to see the outline of everything, but there was still a rush of blood moving to Itachi's cheeks. Only then did Naruto catch on. 'Oh god. Shit, damn it.' Naruto struggled getting his trunks on, but finally the orange was covering the right places again.

The swimming fun was pretty much over then, and both males agreed it was time to get out. Forgetting about what had happened, wasn't really easy though. The images lingered in Itachi's brain as they pushed themselves out of the water, and with Itachi walking behind Naruto, he could see the butt he had touched moving from left to right, right before him. There was just something about Naruto that had instantly caught Itachi's attention. They had barely shared a word, but the energy that Naruto carried around had enveloped Itachi completely. And Itachi didn't really want to hear more words coming out of Naruto's mouth. Currently there were other things Itachi wanted of Naruto, which annoyed him a little bit. Itachi was never one to be led by his hormones, but this whole situation just made him lose all control. The teen that had meowed back just had to be lured in.

But actually luring Naruto in was not something Itachi was very good at. Flirting was something he rarely did, because others would hit on him instead. And this was not even a good idea. Naruto was the son of the friends of his parents. They would probably be seeing a lot more of each other this vacation, and if Itachi actually tried anything, then it could only make things complicated and uncomfortable. Especially when rejection was the case. So he pushed the thought aside and didn't try anything, but he couldn't keep his eyes from moving to the side. Naruto was again sprawled out on his bed, earphones pushed in his ears with music blasting. It was hard not to look. Seeing the wet tanned skin glisten in the sunlight, muscles rippling beneath the skin. Naruto was… hot, and Itachi was feeling hot.

Itachi tried his best not to make his glances noticeable, but at some point Naruto caught in, and Naruto was much bolder than he was. Instead of averting his eyes when their eyes met, Naruto just kept staring, and openly let his eyes slide over every inch of Itachi's body. It sent another thrill rushing through Itachi's body, and he was certain the temperature was still rising. Maybe he should take another cold dive in the water and wash this all away.

Trying his best not to look over at Naruto anymore, Itachi never saw the teen sit up again and turn towards his mother. But when Naruto started speaking, he had Itachi's full attention. 'Mom, we're done with tanning and lazing around, so Itachi and I are going to do something else. We'll meet in the hotel room before dinner, okay?'

And that was that. Naruto's mother didn't see it, and instantly gave her son the okay, and Itachi's mother only smiled happily at Itachi, because he was making new friends. But Itachi could taste it in the air. This was not about just hanging out together. This was a very firm invite, and even if Itachi still believed they shouldn't do this, he wouldn't stop himself from going along. Itachi wanted to taste more than just the tension in the air.

Grabbing all of his stuff and balling it up, Itachi took everything with him, and hurried after Naruto. There steps were rushed, impatient. Itachi followed Naruto as they turned corners and moved up stairs, because he counted on Naruto to know where to go. Itachi also had a room, but that one was shared with Sasuke, so a no go at this point. So Naruto needed to have a room for them, and fast, because if they wouldn't get there soon, Itachi would simply take Naruto to one of the bathrooms and have his way there. Maybe it was the heat or the fact that they were on vacation, because normally these thoughts wouldn't even struck Itachi. But now he couldn't prevent himself from picturing Naruto in all kinds of positions.

Finally they reached a hallway with hotel rooms lined up. A cleaning cart was a few doors down the hall, but Naruto thrust his cardkey in the first lock, opening it instantly. Itachi didn't really have time to look around, because Naruto already threw his stuff to the side and circled his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him in for a hasty kiss.

It tasted salty and a little sweet at the same time, the salt of the ocean having mixed with the Coke Naruto had drunk earlier. But feeling those lips move over his now, really awakened the fire inside of Itachi. His hands shot down to Naruto, moving over every inch of that delicious body Naruto possessed. The sand scraped between their skins as Itachi rubbed his hand up and down Naruto's chest, feeling the little nubs harden below his palm. He could feel Naruto smiling into the kiss right before the blond plunged his tongue into Itachi's mouth.

The impatience continued on as they moved further into the hotel room, Naruto guiding them backwards slowly. The teen's hands were already at the waistband of Itachi's swimming trunks, loosening the white lace to give it enough space to slide down Itachi's hips. With a harsh thrust Naruto pushed down the swimming trunks, leaving Itachi completely bare, but there was not much time to think about that. Instead his mind was at taking Naruto's boxers off, again, and really seeing what Naruto was sporting down there.

Dark eyes slipped down to Naruto's crotch as he tried to shimmy the wet trunks down Naruto's legs, but of course they would stick now, the wet fabric not giving way at all. They both laughed at how Itachi struggled, releasing some of the tension that had built up inside Itachi's chest. Eventually with enough force the trunks came off, letting Itachi see what he had wanted to.

'I have to admit that I hadn't expected this to happen,' Naruto admitted, his tone shaking lightly. He was nervous, though his face said anything but that. There was this confident air around him, corners of his lips tugged up slightly. 'I mean we only just met and usually when on vacation with your parents, you avoid these moments, but I am definitely not complaining.' Itachi tried to move in for another kiss, but Naruto pulled his head backwards this time, leaving some space between their lips to stare into those dark eyes. 'You don't say much, do you?' And Itachi's answer to that was a simple shake of the head while shooting a teasing smile Naruto's way. Naruto instantly retorted with his own teasing grin, bumping his nose into Itachi's. 'That's fine, I'll talk enough for the both of us.' And honestly Itachi didn't doubt that for a second.

Scooping his hands under Naruto's bare ass, Itachi had a feel of the supple flesh again, while being able to lift Naruto up to place him on the desk. The TV was right beside them, and a better place would've been the bed, but Itachi felt adventurous, and this was as adventurous as he got now.

'Lube and condoms in my bag,' Naruto said, pointing at something over Itachi's shoulders while his legs clung to Itachi's waist as if his life depended on it. This was not going to work, but lube and condoms were important, so Itachi pulled himself out of Naruto's hold and rummaged through the bag. There was too much junk in there and it was pretty much undoable to find something in there. The directions Naruto gave were also not helping. 'It's in the little pouch on the side. No the other side. No, left. Left!' Eventually Itachi found it and moved back towards Naruto, who was still sitting excitedly on the desk. 'Yaaay, you have it!'

'Fuck you,' Itachi muttered, as he squirted the lube onto his fingers.

'I'm counting on it,' Naruto replied with an easy grin, though it disappeared instantly when Itachi pushed the finger inside without a warning. Damn tease Naruto was, but Itachi would not let it get to him. This all led to what they both really craved anyway. Having Itachi's cock deep inside of that warm hole he was currently curling his finger in. The soft blush that had settled on Naruto's cheeks mixed with the light moans that were rippling off his lips, were a sign enough that Naruto was really enjoying himself already.

But Itachi hadn't received much attention yet at all, even if his cock was rock hard, rubbing up against Naruto's thigh to at least receive some friction. It just wasn't enough. Itachi had never been this impatient, normally really enjoying foreplay, but now he just wanted to be inside of Naruto as soon as possible.

So the first finger was soon joined by the second, and without giving Naruto much time to enjoy and adjust to the two fingers, the third was forced in already. Itachi could feel the walls squeeze around his fingers, sucking them further in, and then trying to push them out again. Naruto was now moving along with Itachi's thrusts as well, groan after groan escaping his lips as he pushed himself down on the three fingers. Every bit of strength Itachi had left in him to stop himself from just pushing himself inside of Naruto, went out the window. The pleasured face of the blond was the last drop.

Itachi ripped his fingers from inside Naruto and immediately aligned his length with Naruto's puckered hole. They shared one last look, the bright blue eyes of Naruto half lidded as they glanced up at Itachi. The corners of his lips tilted up again as a final encouragement, and then Itachi pushed in.

A shared groan filled the room as Itachi thrust his cock in completely to the hilt, his hip hitting Naruto against the back of his thighs. It felt hot and tight around his length, the walls squeezing around him as hard as they could. Naruto's arms were circled around Itachi's neck, but they hung limp on his shoulders. After a few seconds of merely breathing Itachi finally pulled out, but the feeling of actually leaving Naruto's body was not something Itachi enjoyed, so he quickly forced himself in again, slamming his cock in as far as it would go.

The pace was fast, and with the sounds rising up not just from their throats, but also from the desk hitting the wall every time Itachi pushed inside, it wasn't hard to notice what they were doing here from outside the room. Their bodies turned slick with sweat again, and their kisses were sloppy as they tried to find each other's lips while moving fast. Naruto choked on his own moans, his sounds cut off, but the hazed over eyes said that he didn't mind at all, and that he wanted more. And Itachi wanted more as well. Wanted to go faster, harder, deeper. But it wasn't possible. And the knot in his stomach was loosening more and more, warning him for the inevitable.

'I'm coming,' Naruto choked out, and then with one last drawn out moan, Naruto hit his head against the wall behind him while he came all over his own abdomen. His body shook of the intensity of the orgasm, and the walls squeezed down around Itachi's length even harder.

Maybe it was because this was all happening so fast or maybe Itachi really just needed to get laid, but his own orgasm was rushing forward as well. And while he still tried to keep an even pace, his thrusts turned erratic, and before he knew it, he pushed inside one last time, forcing his cock as deep as it could go again. And there he emptied himself with swallowing down his own final groan.

Now that the tension was gone, the mood turned a little awkward for Itachi. He had never really done anything like this, and wasn't sure how to even part now. Slowly he pulled backwards to let his softening cock slip out of Naruto's hole. The blond shivered at the feeling, but didn't move from his position. A lazy smile was plastered on his face.

'Fuck, we need to do that again,' Naruto mumbled, pushing his sweaty hair from his face. 'We should just have sex this entire vacation and then do it everywhere, because I'm pretty sure I will want you anywhere, anytime now.' A frown then formed on Naruto's forehead as he cocked his head to the side, his eyes still hazed over a little. 'Is that normal on vacation with your parents?'

Again Itachi heard himself chuckle, and he was surprised by how many times this guy had made him laugh so far. 'There are things like summer romances. I don't think parents have anything to do with that.'

'Ah, right. We can do that then, and we are doing that. I have my own room, and we can just hang out here all the time. We're going to explore this resort.' The teasing grin was back on Naruto's face, and with that image planted in his mind, Itachi started thinking about all the places they could find each other again.

Yeah, they were going to do this more often. Itachi would find a way to get away from Sasuke and spend some alone time with Naruto. His little brother wouldn't be happy, but Itachi would not let this opportunity get away. And who knew, maybe it really would turn into some kind of romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, https://www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza?ref=aymt_homepage_panel! This story was won on my FB page as well, so if you'd like to win a oneshot written by me, make sure to check out my page and wait for me to open another contest!
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
